


The Other Half

by Rib



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rib/pseuds/Rib
Summary: Ironically a series of oldschool physical photographs are the the most important things Hana owns





	The Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> Had something swimming around my brain that questioned how Sombra and Hana could leave evidence for one another without the paranoia setting in on someone getting ahold of it. Especially considering the pervasiveness of technology and the consequences of their extreme or nonexistent media presence.

It had been a perplexing gift at first. Even more so to discover that it was something Sombra watched her unwrap with barely visible tremors. A relic, something from one hundred years prior.

_Hana held it in her hand, afraid something that old might break by mere touch._

_“You bought me a camera?” Her nose wrinkled in confusion as she tilted it this way and that. “Don’t you have a camera built into your eyes or something?”_

_Sombra rolled those gorgeous purple irises. “It’s not **just** a camera.” She kneeled before Hana, resting her hands on both of the younger woman’s thighs. “It’s a promise.” _

Hana stared up at her ceiling, hands gently wrapped around the antique resting against her chest. Strung around the room were dozens of polaroids hastily clotheslined to long stretches of white yarn. On the back of each photo was a number, marking the increasing trust Sombra had shown in her.

It had taken an embarrassingly long time for either of them to admit the thing between them had some permanence. 

Hana sat up, delicately fingering the white plastic labeled: _하나_

_“How is a camera a promise?” She rotated it in her hands and pressed the small glass viewer to her left eye, circling the edges of her room, being careful to avoid pointing it at her girlfriend._

_Sombra reached forward and gently pulled it away from Hana’s face, holding it out, and wrapping her arm around the girl’s shoulders. Before Hana could protest a blinding light bounced around the room and she blinked the stars out of her eyes._

_“_ _세상에_ _.” She held a hand up and covered her face as Sombra chuckled lightly in her ear. “How did people live like this?”_

_A soft whirring noise came from the camera, and it spit out a small white rectangle._

_With her vision cleared Hana accepted the plastic and creased her brow in confusion. “Is it broken?”_

_Sombra moved her arms to wrap around the girl’s waist and leaned her chin on Hana’s shoulder. “Just give it a second, Cariño.”_

_They sat in silence as the photo developed, it becoming increasingly obvious why Sombra felt so nervous about this particular gift. Hana’s fingers trembled once the final image was clear. “Are you… Sombra…”_

_Soft lips pressed against the side of her neck before a low whisper sent a shiver down her spine. “I wanted to show you I’m trying.”_

_Hana couldn’t believe it, her hand shook even more violently as a tear slipped down her cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut, turning and wrapping Sombra in an embrace that threatened to suffocate her. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…”_

_That infectious laugh was back again. “Remember to breathe.”_

She smiled softly at the memory. It was the first real evidence she had that their relationship wasn’t a figment of her imagination. Each plastic rectangle was proof of Sombra’s commitment and Hana loved nothing more than being able to look up and take them all in.

Their entire relationship was documented like this, photograph after photograph. A series of heartfelt proclamations to Hana that yes this is real, and yes I trust you, and yes I might even love you.

In a time where technology pervasively invaded the lives of everyone around them, they collected these special moments in fragile priceless polaroids. The complete antithesis of everything Sombra was, everything Hana was expected to be. A private treasure no one else in the world would ever see.

Hana released the photograph and the taut snap of yarn sprung back up into place, gently shaking the others on the line. She had them all memorized by number, each and every moment, and it was something that filled her with a special kind of pride to show them off on vlogs when she got the chance.

The lines were strung strategically so that only their backs showed on camera. It became something of a hunt in her community. Forum after forum, messages, questions, blogs dedicated to these white cards. A seemingly random assortment of jumbled numbers on white yarn.

She politely avoided the topic, her heart swelling with warmth anytime someone mentioned them in her streams. The closest thing to a proclamation that she could give. _There’s something in my life that I’m insanely proud of, but it’s only for me, it’s only for both of us. It’s the one thing I owe no one an explanation about, it’s the one thing that means the most to me._

_열셋_

_“I told you to stop shaking them, it doesn’t make the picture come out faster, it only ruins it.”_

_“I can’t help it, I’m too excited to wait.”_

_Sombra flopped back on the bed, arms outstretched, looking up at the bare ceiling of Hana’s room. “I think you’ve become addicted.”_

_“Can you blame me?” She opened a small drawer next to the bed and slid the photo in with the other twelve. “It’s the only proof I have you exist.” She closed the drawer and curled up against Sombra’s side, resting her head on the darker woman’s shoulder._

_Hana could feel her tense up, but said nothing. “Hana, it’s not that I want to hide it’s just that…”_

_“You ‘can’t risk anyone finding out about us’, I know.”_

_Sombra sighed._

_“That doesn’t make it any easier.”_

_“Do you want people to know?”_

_Hana sat up on her elbow and looked down. “I don’t know?” She twitched her lips to the side. “Sometimes.” She rested a hand on Sombra’s softly rising abdomen. “Do you?”_

_“Of course.” She sat up on both elbows. “I want nothing more than to give you every selfie you deserve. To show all those pervs yanking it to your streams that you’re mine and…” She rested a well-manicured hand against Hana’s cheek, brushing the invisible whiskers D.Va is famous for. “But you wouldn’t want that either. It would ruin your image to be seen with me.”_

_Hana rolled her eyes. “I can live without a few sponsors.”_

_“A few sponsors? Hana you’d lose everything.”_

_“Yeah, well maybe it’s worth it?” She was well aware that the pout took away ten years from her face, also that it worked one hundred percent of the time._

_“It’s not, and even if it was, I’m in it for the whole package. I love Hana and D.Va equally.”_

_99 percent of the time._

Hana rolled over on her side. It never escaped her that some of the numbers were pointed out as missing. Well, not technically missing, just hidden beneath some socks in a very far off drawer.

When fielding questions between the usual barrage of ‘what do the numbers mean?’ a few short comments would light up her face in bright red: ‘Where is number 18’, or ‘How come 23 is missing’, ‘what about 29’. The chat went crazy every time, and so did social media.

‘Triggered by numbers, what has world class fighter and superstar D.Va so bashful?’

‘Countdown to reveal, what is D.Va hiding?’

’10 most popular explanations for those missing Korean numbers’

She threw a pillow over her head and pulled it tight around her, not really trying, but hoping the bed would swallow her whole.

The missing polaroids were evidence of risk, and just the thought of them made a heat creep up from the pit of her stomach and settle all the way down in her pelvis. She didn’t even have all of them, number 31 and 15 were tucked away in Sombra’s basement somewhere.

Hana rolled her eyes. Of course, it had been the hacker’s idea all along.

_열_ _다섯_

_“Have I mentioned lately how beautiful you are, Cariño?”_

_Hana couldn’t breathe, her chest was alight with a fire that radiated through her bones. The pressure of Sombra rocking against her hips leaving her speechless._

_“I’m so jealous of this beautiful color.” A soft hand gripped both of Hana’s cheeks, and forced her to look up at Sombra through a full body blush. “It’s a shame you don’t wear your whiskers all the time, I think they’d blend in nicely with the rest of you.”_

_Hana gasped as a particularly direct thrust caught against her front wall. “St-stop teasing me and…” another gasp, “_ _아_ _,_ _씨발_ _.” Her hand trembled against Sombra’s hip as it drifted upwards and stroked down from hot metal at the top of her spine._

_The woman above her let out a soft moan, interrupting her rhythm and causing her hips to jerk wildly. “You play dirty.” She paused and leaned down to press a soft kiss against Hana’s warm cheek._

_“You don’t get to say that when you’re inside me.”_

_Sombra only gave her a devilish smile in response and grabbed Hana behind both knees, pulling her impossibly closer. “I think this moment deserves preservation.”_

_Hana didn’t register the intent, her throat completely exposed in pure bliss as Sombra filled the deepest parts of her. She was vaguely aware of Sombra reaching over her, but it was the loud shutter that forced her eyes open._

_The camera let out that familiar whirr as it spit out another photo. She bolted up straight and reached for it, but Sombra held it away and began thrusting again._

_“Give me that.”_

_“Nah, I think I’ll keep it.”_

_Hana wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s waist and forced her back against the bed, straddling her and reaching forward for the photo. Her frantic movements caused Sombra’s hips to twitch as they were still locked together._

_Taking the advantage, Hana pressed her left hand between Sombra’s breasts and ground her hips viciously downwards, struggling forward and finally snatching the plastic out of the distracted woman’s hand._

_She glanced down at it and blushed, looking off to the side in mock anger as she shoved it between Sombra’s lips and went back to furiously rocking them to climax._

While the photos had been a source of pure joy for Hana, and meant to be private keepsakes, the first time she’d shown them off on stream had brought a kind of understandable anger from Sombra. It was a soft spot to be reminded of her immaturity at times. Despite all the weathering she’d gone through in her short life, there were still a lot of things she had to learn. It hurt, but she was always willing to admit when she was wrong.

They had a very long discussion about where to go from then on. Sombra wasn’t mad, not really, mostly disappointed in Hana for not asking her before hanging them up for the world to see. It was a fair argument for both sides, the pictures were not visible, so Hana maintained her promise to keep images of her off the web. But all the same, she understood that Sombra felt the only private thing they shared slipping away in the firestorm of media coverage her girlfriend got. 

It was hideously difficult for Hana to do anything without the world knowing. Of course, having the world’s best hacker on her side helped, but things needed to stay private for both of them. Sombra could not risk being identified and D.Va couldn’t risk the public thinking she was in a relationship. She’d made a living off of her girlish attainable persona, it could all come crashing down in an instant.

If something were to happen, if somehow even one of those images flipped it could spell the end of everything.

And with such a dramatic outcome literally hanging in the balance Hana continued to smile on stream, artfully dodging the subject and carrying on as usual. It’d be a lie if she didn’t derive some deep-seated satisfaction from the thrill, the risk. It reminded her of fighting.

That is until…

마흔 일곱

_Things got harder after the media in Mexico lit up with images of the Los Muertos gang’s suspected leader plastered over every newspaper from panama to Arizona. Not a dead giveaway, but enough dark skin and neon gold paint to get a general idea of who they were looking for: “young woman, early thirties with a penchant for body modification.”_

_It resulted in a “coincidental” lack of numbers in D.Va’s collection._

_After a few weeks people started to worry. “D.Va how come your numbers aren’t changing?”, “did something happen?”, “are you alright?”._

_No, not really._

_Sombra had been off the grid for three whole months, not a single message coming through. Which in itself wasn’t_ rare _, just uncommon, especially without prior warning. And her inability to tell anyone about it made the isolation all that more unbearable._

_Her team had mentioned in passing that Sombra was curiously absent from recent scraps. It had Hana’s heart feeling like it might drop out of her rib cage._

Which lead her here, anxiously wasting her free time doing none of the thousand important things she’d needed to catch up on, but instead was familiarizing herself with that dumb camera she couldn’t put down.

Hana shot up from her bed and raced to the closet. She grabbed a plain white T-shirt and a black marker and went to town scribbling in her messy native handwriting.

The camera felt heavy in her hand as she held up three sideways fingers, and snapped the first solo selfie it had ever seen.

Her social media exploded for days afterwards. People finally got the hint that all those numbers were photographs, and she got the never-ending volley of requests to see the rest. Sombra might be pissed with her again, but at this point she was desperate for any contact at all, even a berating.

No such luck. Days passed, a week, two weeks. The picture stayed up in stubborn defiance.

마흔 여덟

“Chica you are infinitely lucky I was stuck in Dorado when you pulled that little media stunt.”

“Sombra!” Hana practically leapt into her girlfriend’s arms as she passed through the door.

“’You’ll always have the other half?’ So cheesy.” She rolled her eyes while still engaged in a death grip Hana probably considered a hug.

“I was expecting you to come back with more metal than flesh.”

She snorted. “And risk turning you on every time we ended up in the same room? It’s difficult enough as is to keep you from molesting my current add-ons.”

Hana pulled back and nervously flicked her gaze from purple to purple as they locked eyes. “You are ok though?”

“I’m fine, Cariño. Just sorry that I had no opportunities to get in contact with you.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Hana’s ear and rested that hand on her cheek. “I’ve missed you like crazy.”

Hana brought both of her hands up and grabbed the one at her face, pulling it down and squeezing it genuinely. “I knew you’d be okay. Because we both know there’s nothing on Earth that would stop me from tearing apart every gangbanger in Mexico, and I know how much you hate the thought of me being there.”

“Yeah well, truthfully there was a lot of shit to sort out while I was gone, and not just stuff related to Los Muertos. I’ve been considering...” She paused and ran her free hand through her longer styled hair. “What’s that saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder?”

Hana’s brows creased.

“You still got that shirt from the photo?”

“Yeah?”

“Go put it on.”

Hana stepped back, still looking perplexed and went to her closet to pull out the ink covered tee. She stripped her old shirt and threw it on, turning back to face Sombra, who now had her camera in hand.

“Sit.” She gestured to Hana’s expensive gaming chair and spun her facing the computer. “Now throw your hand up, like the photo.”

“Sombra what are you-”  

“Smile.” She linked her hand as the other half of the heart and pressed her lips to the side of Hana’s temple, setting the Camera off with a blinding flash. She shook the resulting photo nervously as Hana raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to shake them?”

“Yeah well, I’m a little impatient too.” Sombra looked down at the result, and headed over to the rows and rows of strung numbers, thinking that they almost reminded her of Christmas lights, before taking down D.Va’s older selfie and replacing it with the new one, face out, for the world to see.

It wasn’t a complete reveal, her face had been cut off half way at the top of the photo, but it was enough for now. Hana’s expression went through an impressive flicker of emotions, culminating into an embarrassing display of affection as she jumped up and cried into Sombra’s shoulder. The older woman simply wrapped her arms around her smaller frame and buried her face in the girl’s neck.

“I’m still figuring it out, Cariño, but one thing’s for sure- I’d be glad to be the other half.”

_마흔_ _여덟_

_당신은_ _항상_ _다른_ _절반을_ _소유_ _할_ _것입니다_

_< 3_


End file.
